Space
To unlock space you must have repaired Eden, reached Civilization level 2 (built 20 levels worth of wonders) and built all 3 Eden Airships. You need to research the tech that allows you to "Activate Eden" (In the Tech Hall - the 4th resource tab), once you've done that you will be able to enter the initial sector in space. To be able to explore the first sector, you will need to set up your Airships for each of the four Factions worth of Gumballs at the same time. You can also add Robots and Clones to improve your total energy. Your energy will be significantly lower than in the Sky until you've done sufficient research. The 5th research tab gives you the ability to go into space when you activate the device (displayed on the far right) and it makes this possible is unlocked in the first space sector, M01. Eden will be shown on your map as a blue crosshair dot . Travel between different sectors can be done once you have obtained the sky map, and a space transitioner device, which are given for completion of quests and random reward from the Space Trader. All your fleets travel together with Eden, so you will not be able to leave any fleets behind to "farm" in M01, while your main fleet is exploring M02. Sectors Each sector is divided into a 9x9 grid with subsectors, which must be cleared of their Fog of War. You can only clear one every few minutes, but you will find items in space to reduce this cooldown. The fifth Research tab will also reduce the fog of war cooldown timer. Order Domain All order sectors are noted by the "M" at the front of the name. The Space map will allow you to view and travel between different order (and chaos) fields. Chaotic Field The Chaotic field is noted by the "C" at the front of the name. It may be accessed in a similar way to the Order domain fields, through the space map. There is only one Chaotic field and it is located in the center of the space map. Chaos opens on the second weekend of the month, there is a 24 hour period on friday where you register and "lock-in" your fleets as they are currently set up in space. See: Chaos for more details. Satellite You'll find your Satellite in sector M01, it's called Agares and can be upgraded using the Eden resources, as seen in the Energy Hall. It can be upgraded with no cooldown, but increasing resource costs. The satellite page is also where you'll be able to find your Space Analysis skills. Planets Each sector can feature one or more of the following: * Main planet * Resource planet * Small planet * Dragon ball planet Encounters Each sector features one or more of the following: * High-space Projection * Space monster * Space rubbish * Space boss Cosmic Trader Shows up in current Sector every Friday for three days. Can trade extra gumball frags and eden resources for other resources. Can also purchase eden accelerators for real money. See Cosmic Trader for more details.ru:Космос Kars Camp See Kars Camp for more details. Category:Game Areas